


Just Be a Man

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Reggie struggles with his life beyond his relationship.





	Just Be a Man

_“It’s not you, it’s me.”_  
  
Destiny swallowed hard, listening to the message only once before deleting it; the reality had been slapping her for months yet part of her yearned to be wrong.  
  
They were both struggling with a first love that refused to leave their lives, hers was the father to her child and his had been adored within his family; it was all foreshadowed, given away by the loudest of alarms, yet she had not listened.  
  
Looking around their loft, stunned by its silence, she tried to find something that told her –  _he loves you_  – yet found nothing.


End file.
